Project Summary This proposal requests funds to provide travel support for graduates to attend and participate in the IEEE Inter- national Symposium on Biomedical Imaging (ISBI) 2019 conference, Venice, Italy on April 08-11, 2019. The main objective of the IEEE ISBI is to bring together researchers with interests in mathematical and computa- tional aspects of biomedical imaging, with a focus on addressing problems of significance to the development and application of imaging systems across spatial scales, from microscopy to whole-body imaging. ISBI partici- pants ? on the order of 600-700 from across the world are involved in biomedical imaging research and development in academic institutions, government laboratories, or R&D departments of private companies. ISBI is co-sponsored by two IEEE societies: Signal Processing Society (SPS) and Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society (EMBS), representing academia, industry, and healthcare, and considered the world's foremost societies in biomedical engineering and imaging. SPS and EMBS publish IEEE Transactions on Medical Imag- ing, Transactions on Image Processing, Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, Transactions on Computational Imaging, and IEEE Journal of Biomedical and Health Informatics, among others. Since incep- tion in 2002, ISBI has become the leading international conference bringing together researchers from diverse algorithmic fields, applications, modalities, and size scales, to facilitate cross-fertilization of ideas across imag- ing modalities and scales. Conference topics include physical, biological and statistical modeling, image formation and reconstruction, computational and statistical image analysis, visualization and image quality as- sessment, and artificial intelligence and machine learning for big image data. ISBI, like other IEEE SPS and EMBS conferences, requires submission and review of a 4-page paper. Peer reviews are handled by a 50-mem- ber editorial board (area editors) of leading experts in the community, who in turn assign papers to well- qualified reviewers. All oral and poster papers are published in IEEExplore as Proceedings of ISBI. If awarded, IEEE anticipates the primary impact of this R13 grant will be increased attendance of U.S.-based students, postdoctoral fellows, and early career faculty. By offering to cover a significant portion of attendee's travel expenses, the cost-benefit ratio for attending ISBI 2019 will be extremely favorable. Furthermore, IEEE will award travel grants based on need and scientific excellence, creating opportunities for those early career researchers who have accepted papers (of which less than 50% are accepted to ISBI) and who have limited means to travel. IEEE will be particularly supportive in providing travel awards to women, under-represented groups, and persons with disabilities. Benefits can largely be summarized as ?exposure? and education. ISBI provides opportunity for student exposure to many more areas of computational imaging research than generally available in her/his home institution, and concurrently provides opportunity for students to interact with leaders in the field through tutorials, plenary, oral, and poster presentations, and individual discussions.